This invention relates to an improved one piece license plate protector.
More specifically, this invention involves a one piece license plate protector made of flexible polycarbonate resin, such that the plate protector remains substantially transparent even after the surface has been marred or scratched in use; is highly resistant to cracking or similar structural damage, and uses an improved technique to position and secure the one piece protector about a license plate, and to protect the license plate.
A variety of devices have been used or proposed for use to protect license plates from damage and from becoming visually obscured by dirt, salt or other road hazards. As an example of a problem encountered with unprotected license plates, damage may occur by snagging the plate in a car wash.
Some devices have involved metallic frames with a primary purpose of protecting the edges of license plates, and securing the plate to the motor vehicle. These devices suffered from a variety of shortcomings, such as unduly complicated designs which required the vehicle owner to assemble a multiple part device. A further problem involved the risk of rust which could become unsightly and potentially corrosive to the plate as well.
Other approaches used transparent materials which were inserted into a metallic or other type of frame, thus affording some measure of protection to the face of the plate. Such devices still did not provide uniform sealing of the plate from the weather and other elements encountered in motor vehicle use, and yet continued the necessity of dealing with multiple components when changing plates or otherwise having a need to remove the cover.
There have been attempts to produce a license plate frame or cover by using a one piece design made of plastic resin. Such protectors have suffered from one or more of the characteristics of being too flimsy or too brittle, not offering a secure connection of cover to plate to protect the plate without excessive rattling or vibration, or simply becoming obscured over time by the marring, scratching and adverse weather conditions to which the protector was subjected. Some of these devices simply involved open face frames which primarily were to protect the edges of the plate and provide a one piece device to attach the plate to the vehicle.
Such protectors have thus frequently offered a compromise of heavy, unwieldy devices which do not offer full protection to the face of the plate, or lighter, simpler designs which may provide some protection of the face but are more susceptible to plate protector damage that may interfere with the protection to be provided to the license plate. Where the plate protector initially offers a covering to the face, surface damage or weather induced changes to the plate protector may obscure the license plate information which is intended to remain visually clear.
In other instances, the type of material used to construct the protector contributes to a device which still has one or more undesirable features. A plate protector which eliminates flimsy and brittle structure, maintains clarity of appearance when marred in use, and yet has the flexibility to provide alternative positioning and connection techniques that vary with license plate requirements, simply has not been available.
It can be seen, therefore, that there are a variety of problems with conventional license plate protectors. What is lacking is a flexible one piece protector which remains substantially transparent even upon marring, scratching and weathering during use, avoids disadvantages such as incomplete protection of the license plate from exterior elements and undue rust conditions, undesirable brittleness, flimsy structure, inability to adapt plate protectors for use with all State license plates, and still provides a three dimensional, pre-defined positional relationship with a license plate that improves fit and connection of a one piece protector to the license plate and the motor vehicle. In addition, a method is needed to make license plate protectors that incorporate these features, without incurring rapid wear or damage to a molding device that is used. Where transparent protectors are desired, relatively minor imperfections in mold surfaces of the molding device are undesirable because of possible alteration of protector surfaces and appearance.
Thus it can be seen that a need exists for an improved one piece license plate protector that remains flexible and substantially transparent even in use, offers increased resistance to structural damage sustained in operation, utilizes a technique for positioning and securing the protector and license plate to the motor vehicle which adapts to different applications, and yet provides a secure attachment, with improved plate protection. Also needed is a method of manufacturing a protector having these characteristics which also improves the protector quality and durability of molding devices being used.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a flexible one piece license plate protector which remains substantially transparent in use, even upon being marred, scratched or weathered.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce a license plate protector with improved flexibility and resistance to shattering, cracking and similar structural damage.
Yet another object is to provide a license plate protector which combines the simplicity of design of a one piece resin based protector with improved positioning and enclosure capability, along with improved adaptability to varying methods of attachment to the license plate and motor vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide the above described transparency and other denoted characteristics in a license plate protector which is also printable, so as to permit carrying advertising and other desired alpha-numeric information.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method for manufacturing a license plate protector with the above described characteristics (including improved quality of protector surfaces) while offering improved durability and life of molding devices used in the manufacturing process.